User blog:JohnnyOTGS/JohnnyTalk Movies~Actors/Actresses that were injured while filming
Hello everybody and welcome to another edition of JohnnyTalk Movies. Today's topic is about actors and actresses that got injured. As you know that sometimes, actors and actresses aren't perfect in their acting, sometimes they can mess up, and sometimes they can injure themselves (sometimes seriously) while filming their movies. Here are some notable actors and actresses that have injured themselves Harrison Ford We all know him as Han Solo from Star Wars and Indiana Jones ''from..........well, ''Indiana Jones. During his hay-day, he could perform a lot of his stunts. But that doesn't mean he didn't get hurt. He injured himself a few times while filming Raiders of the Lost Ark. Raiders of The Lost Ark~Snapped Knee Tendons & Bruised Ribs During the fight scene between Indy and the Nazi Brute at the Cairo Airfield, in one take, one of the Plane's landing wheels accidentally ran over Ford's knees snapping the tendons. During the filming of the Truck Chase scene and as Indy was trying to stay with the supply truck containing the Ark, Ford Bruised his Ribs when he was being dragged behind. Sylvester Stallone Sly himself did a lot of the Boxing scenes himself during the early days of the Rocky movies. But, wanting to do these boxing scenes and also wanting these scenes to look as realistic as possible has gotten him injured a few times. Rocky~Permanently Flattened Knuckles A lot of people that saw Rocky know of the most iconic "Beef-Punching" scene. He did it so many times, that it permanently flattened his knuckles on both of his hands. Rocky 4~Swollen Heart While filming the climactic fight scene between Rocky and Ivan Drago. Stallone wanted it to look as realistic as a boxing match as he possibly can, so he wanted Dolph Lundgren to actually hit him, Lundgren did exactly that, after the scene (where Lundgren hit Stallone 3 times in the ribs), Stallone began to feel a burning sensation in his chest, later on he began to breathe heavily and went to the ER at a nearby hospital, they discovered he had a blood pressure of over 200. This is where he had to be medically flown from Vancouver (where they were filming the final boxing scene) to St. John's Hospital in Santa Monica, CA. Stallone was in IC for 4 days, as it turned out that Lundgren hit Stallone in the chest so hard, Stallone's heart was lodged on to his breast bone and swelled up, and it cut off blood flow and Oxygen going throughout his body. Tom Hanks Another legendary actor makes onto this page. He too had his fair share of injuries when he was filming movies. Cast Away~Nasty Cut While filming the final scene where his character left the island, Hanks accidentally cut his leg. This was a small cut and Hanks didn't think much of it. But, when he was done filming and returned home, he realized that the cut was badly infected. He called his doctor and it was discovered that he contracted a Staph Infection. It was a good thing he sought medical treatment because he would've died from this small infected wound. Margaret Hamilton Famous for her role as the Wicked Witch of the West from the Wizard of Oz. However, while filming this movie, she has suffered some injuries. The Wizard of Oz~Burns on Hands and face Hamilton suffered significant burns on her hands and face while filming some of the scenes of this Iconic movie and that put her out of work for a month because of this. And what is more ironic, is that Hamilton's stunt double also suffered burns (this time, the legs) while doing the flying broom scenes. Ellen Burstyn Not exactly a household name, but as she was doing the iconic horror movie The Exorcist. ''She was injured. The Exorcist~Broken Tailbone Now, before I begin on how she broke her Tailbone. You may be asking "Humans have a tail?" Well, we don't have a tail like other animals, but we indeed have a tailbone. How did Ms. Burstyn break hers? Well, it was in one scene and she was strapped to a harness, somebody who was holding the cable pulled so hard, she fell hard on her Tailbone, breaking it. Despite her being in a lot of pain, she was able to film the scene she was doing (with the face she had on being used in the final version of the movie). Leonardo Dicaprio One of the newer generation stars, he is known to do movies while he had injured himself. Django Unchained~Badly Cut Hand While filming a monologue for the movie. He slammed his hand onto the glass so hard, that he badly cut it up. But instead of stopping filming, he continued and even preceded to wipe his blood-soaked hand onto Kerry Washington's face. It turned out that the cuts were bad enough that he had to get stitches in his hand. Charlize Theron Another actress that is known to perform her stunts. But one time, she injured herself quite badly. Aeon Flux~Injured Neck Filming of the movie only began 10 days when she injured her neck while performing a backflip, she landed on her neck. The injury was so bad, it was thought that she would suffer from Paralysis. Thankfully, she fully recovered. But there's a catch, her neck suffered a herniated disc. Channing Tatum The ''"Magic Mike" star has done some action movies, and there was one time where he did injure himself. The Eagle~Significant Burns on his body During the filming of the movie. Tatum had to wade through cold water and was about to suffer from hypothermia, to keep this from happening, one member of the crew poured warm water on him. When filming wrapped up for the day, Tatum wanted more warm water, but what happened that he suffered significant burns on his testicles and the skin on some of his body burned away. He was able to recover though. Jeremy Renner We all know him as Hawkeye from the MCU. However, it isn't an MCU movie is where he injured himself. Tag~Broken Right Elbow and Left Wrist While filming this quirky action-comedy and doing the action scenes. He suffered injuries to not just one but both of his arms as he has broken his right elbow and his left wrist. Jackie Chan We all know that Mr. Chan is known to do all of his stunts. But even he wasn't perfect when performing them. There have been many times that he has injured himself. Many of his movies~Many injuries During the filming of many of his movies, Chan has suffered every physical injury you can think of, from broken fingers, broken toes, broken arms, broken legs, to even seemingly life-threatening injuries. Chan has injured himself so many times, that according to any health insurance company, he would be an *extreme* liability. Well, that is going to do it for this edition of JohnnyTalk Movies. Don't forget to check out my Games and World wikis as well. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out. Category:Blog posts